


if i was you

by ladadadi



Series: KPFM Fills [3]
Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, f(x)
Genre: (kind of), F/F, Implied Incest, lapselock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted <a href="http://ladadadi.livejournal.com/8896.html#cutid2">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	if i was you

it's not unusual, krystal tells herself. ashley did it, after all, and all the guys like her. she was actually the one who got the idea in her head, when she told krystal about how she and her stepsisters would practice kissing each other. they just wanted to get good so that when they did have boyfriends they'd be ready. it would be so embarrassing to drool all over yourself or bite his tongue. krystal doesn't want that to happen to her. so it doesn't  _mean_  anything when she kisses jessica, not really.  
  
she wonders if it'll be like this, kissing boys. jessica's lips are softer than a boy's would be, and she wears expensive floral perfume that clings to krystal's hair. krystal sneaks into her room sometimes and sprays her wrists with it, just so she can have it with her. that's something little sisters do, right? it isn't weird to want jessica's scent on her.  
  
krystal borrows jessica's dresses, too. they're a little small in the stomach and big in the chest, but krystal likes the way they look on her. she thinks jessica has good taste. she wants to be like her when she grows up.  
  
she doesn't like it when jessica's boyfriend comes over. krystal hid jessica's purse once, with her wallet and her emergency makeup inside, so that she wouldn't be able to go, but he had just laughed and said it was fine, he'd been planning to pay for everything and he thinks she's just as pretty without makeup anyway. krystal didn't know he'd seen her without makeup. the only time she doesn't have it on is when she's going to bed. krystal hates jessica's boyfriend. he gets to kiss her whenever he wants to, gets to taste that special pink lip gloss she only ever puts on when he's on his way to pick her up. it's sticky-sweet on krystal's tongue when she licks it off her own lips.  
  
krystal looks at herself in the mirror, wearing jessica's dress and jessica's perfume and jessica's makeup and thinks,  _maybe i'll dye my hair blonde._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ladadadi.livejournal.com/8896.html#cutid2).


End file.
